


It's Consuming Me

by Brachistochrone



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, the real relationship is Nathan/Caleb/AI! Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachistochrone/pseuds/Brachistochrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caleb survived from that disaster and finally found some way to escape from Nathan's house, Nathan was reboot, bc he's already half-mechanized before Caleb came to his house.(Sometimes it is unreasonable to ignore why Nathan doesn't make himself a convenience to own a mechanized body, I mean, think about it, he's the man who made an fantastic perfect AI in both physical and mental way! ) He built an AI again, using all the data he collected from the real Caleb. But this time, the AI seemed to have his own conscious and fell in love with his owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Consuming Me

This is a Nathan/Caleb/AI!Caleb fanvid.  
Watch it at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCmjue8fX6U

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY NEED MORE FANWORK ABOUT THIS SHIP *CRYING HARD


End file.
